


Дни славы

by FossRozalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FossRozalia/pseuds/FossRozalia
Summary: Гарри, нахмурившись, взял коробку и набросился на нее, из-за чего из коробки поднялся облачко белого дыма, заставившее Драко вздрогнуть. Он должен был подумать об этом раньше. Некоторые из таких «подарков» приходили вкупе с темными проклятиями. К счастью, это заклинание не могло повредить подарок, что был внутри, но хорошо бы запомнить об этом на будущее.Отсутствие проклятий на коробке, казалось, еще больше заинтриговало Гарри. Он крепче взял ее, пару раз повернул, а затем поднес к уху и потряс.Драко, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся. Его взгляд и улыбка привлекли внимание Гарри и заставили его поднять голову.





	Дни славы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Days of Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619206) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



Драко откинулся назад и тихо вздохнул, наблюдая за своей совой, летящей в сторону стола Гарри Поттера. Он до сих пор не знал, будет ли его подарок принят или отвергнут, потому и был задумчив.

Сова приземлилась на стол среди других пернатых, полностью игнорируя всех окружающих. Гриффиндорцы, да и остальные ученики привыкли к рождественским открыткам для Гарри, в которых предлагались и дружба, и брак. Большинство таких свитков или пакетов были лучше выполнены, чем изящная коробка Драко, обернутая зеленой лентой.

Гарри, нахмурившись, взял коробку и набросился на нее, из-за чего из коробки поднялся облачко белого дыма, заставившее Драко вздрогнуть. Он должен был подумать об этом раньше. Некоторые из таких «подарков» приходили вкупе с темными проклятиями. К счастью, это заклинание не могло повредить подарок, что был внутри, но хорошо бы запомнить об этом на будущее.

Отсутствие проклятий на коробке, казалось, еще больше заинтриговало Гарри. Он крепче взял ее, пару раз повернул, а затем поднес к уху и потряс.

Драко, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся. Его взгляд и улыбка привлекли внимание Гарри и заставили его поднять голову.

Драко изо всех сил старался не вздрогнуть, когда Гарри встретил его взгляд. Он не думал, что Гарри догадывается о том, каким подавляющим может быть взгляд победителя Темного Лорда. И это не имело никакого отношения к тому, что он «могущественнейший волшебник» по мнению Ежедневного Пророка, или к жалкой благодарности Драко за свою свободу. Просто сейчас Гарри был счастлив, а радость в его глазах приплюсованная к его внешности составляли пьянящее сочетание.

Гарри слегка склонил голову и кивнул, что заставило Драко нервно облизнуться. Малфой в ответ склонил голову и снова улыбнулся, боясь, что мог ошибиться с подарком для того, кто так мало их получал.

Гарри медленно снимал бумагу, поглядывая на Драко, словно подчеркивал, что хочет, чтобы парень видел это. Поскольку Драко едва сдерживался от побега, ему пришлось откинуться на спинку и сложить руки за головой.

Поттер убрал бумагу и посмотрел на подарок Драко.

«Теперь я понимаю, что он слишком великодушен, чтобы возмущаться. Если бы я знал раньше, почему так хотел его внимания, мы бы сэкономили кучу времени», - качая головой, подумал Драко.

Но этого не было, так что он не злился на молодого себя. Он учился быть щедрым.

Он затаил дыхание, когда Гарри вынул лучшую патоку от Honeydukes, упакованную в белую бумагу, которая, как знал Драко, при касании морщилась и завивалась вокруг сладости. Поттер снова посмотрел на Драко.

Малфой развел руками и склонил голову.

«Я наблюдал за тобой достаточно, чтобы знать, что ты любишь сладкое».

Вот, что значил этот жест. Гарри, возможно, еще не понял, но это был не единственный подарок, который Драко собирался отправить. Скоро он все узнает.

*

\- Хорошо, Малфой, но почему?

Следующий подарок Драко хотел вручить в середине дня, чтобы показать, что прикладывает больше усилий, а не просто отправляет его с утренней совой. Он подождал, пока в подземельях не наткнулся на спешащего на зелья Гарри, и побежал за ним, держа в руках маленькую коробочку.

Гарри уставился на него, и этот взгляд пробрал парня до самых костей. Но Драко стоял перед ним и искренне улыбался.

\- Две причины, - ответил он. – Из-за той статьи, которая вышла две недели назад, о твоих родственниках, что никогда не дарили тебе рождественских подарков.

Гарри подобрался и посмотрел на него так, словно узнал о возвращении Темного Лорда. Драко не мог заставить себя улыбнуться.

\- Кто-то взял интервью у моих родственников, о которых никто из волшебного мира знать не должен был, - глубоким голосом отозвался Гарри.

\- Но кто-то знал, - Драко провел небольшое расследование и пошел на взяточничество, используя все малфоевское богатство. Он был почти уверен, что сплетни распустил один из авроров, что охраняли семью Гарри во время войны. – И я хочу, чтобы у тебя были подарки.

Гарри покачал головой. 

\- Ты, должно быть, видел, что сейчас их у меня много. Мои поклонники следят за тем, чтобы я больше не голодал или лишался чего-либо.

Драко вздрогнул от слова «лишения» и надеялся, что парень этого не заметил.

\- Я не поклонник. Те подарки ничего не значат, - он снова протянул маленькую коробочку.

Гарри взглянул на него и бросил чары для обнаружения нежелательных «сюрпризов», прежде чем взять ее.

\- Надеюсь, тебе понравилась патока, - вежливо пробормотал Драко.

Поттер снова посмотрел на него.

\- С чего ты решил, что я ел ее?

\- У тебя в уголке губ остался след, - ухмыльнулся Драко, когда Гарри поспешно стер его. – В следующий раз, когда захочешь обмануть меня, будь более убедительным. 

Гарри закатил глаза и открыл коробку с таким видом, словно собирается выбросить ее, как только увидит, что внутри нее. Драко отступил назад, подняв руки. Ему все равно, что Гарри сделает с коробкой, даже если она идеально подходила к содержимому по размерам и была изящной.

С другой стороны, содержимое коробки значило для Драко больше.

Гарри оторопел, когда увидел это. Вполне возможно, он не знал, что это. Парень вынул маленький чехол из драконьей кожи и посмотрел на Драко. Малфой заметил, как Гарри пальцами потирает изделие, наслаждаясь ощущением натуральной кожи. Он был рад, что у парня появилось ответное чувство на такой искусный подарок.

\- Что это? – наконец спросил Гарри, подтверждая подозрения слизеринца.

\- Это чехол для твоих часов, - ответил Драко и кивнул на старые часы, висевшие на цепочке возле школьного галстука. Гарри машинально накрыл их рукой, как самое дорогое. Драко подслушал, как Поттер рассказывал друзьям, что это подарок от матери Уизли.

\- Тебе не обязательно… И мне… мне нравится, как работают часы. Мне не нужно их скрывать, - в его взгляде, брошенном на Драко, был особый огонь, а сам парень по-прежнему скрывал царапины на своей драгоценности.

\- Не для того, чтобы спрятать. Для защиты. Могу я? – он потянулся, и либо изумление, либо еще что-то заставили Гарри вернуть чехол. – Спасибо. Смотри и учись.

Он опустил часы в чехол. Чары на чехле ожили, и изделие изменилось, чтобы соответствовать часам Гарри. В то же время вокруг них появилось небольшое белое свечение. Гарри был экспертом в защитной магии, так что Драко знал, что парень не ошибся в опознавании охранных чар.

\- И правда, - с изумлением протянул Гарри, словно это был первый подарок, и коснулся корпуса часов. 

Драко старался дышать спокойно, когда вторая позабытая рука коснулась груди Гарри, прямо над сердцем. Он закрыл глаза и чувствовал, как бежит жизнь, отмеривая секунды, как тикающие рядом часы.

\- Ты сказал, что было две причины для подарков, - голос Гарри звучал словно издалека. – Какая вторая?

\- Я правда хочу твоего внимания, - открывая глаза, ответил Драко.

Поттер уставился на него, но не так, как ожидал Драко. Похоже послей войны парень привык к таким заявлениям.

\- И подарки – способ привлечь мое внимание?

\- Это мой выбор, - отозвался Драко, напоследок разглаживая одежду и поправляя чехол, прежде чем отступить. – Тебе нравится?

Гарри посмотрел вниз и кивнул, словно неохотно. Драко кивнул и повернулся к классу зелий, уже планируя, где отдаст следующий подарок.

\- Малфой.

Драко откинул голову назад, не оборачиваясь. Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри бросил резкую фразу ему в лицо.

\- Спасибо.

Драко оглянулся, но заметил только полы мантии и спутанные черные волосы, когда Гарри прошел мимо него на зелья.

*

Третий подарок по мнению Драко должен быть вручен там, где будет использоваться, поэтому он пошел в сторону квиддичного поля. Он открыто наблюдал за тренировкой гриффиндорской команды. Все из команды уже видели его подарки, так что все прекрасно.

Уизли первым опустился на землю перед ним, как и предсказывал Драко. Его волосы были взъерошены, на лице признаки косоглазия, и первое, что он сделал, это обвинительно направил на него палец. Драко спокойно посмотрел на конечность. Это не палочка.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – огрызнулся Уизли. – Ты думаешь, такой умный со всеми этими подарками для Гарри, но я насквозь вижу и знаю, что у тебя не получится купить дружбу Гарри.

\- Ты заставляешь чувствовать себя твоей подругой, - протянул из-за друга Поттер. – Будешь сражаться за меня?

\- Я был бы на твоей стороне, - отозвался с очаровательной, ему зеркало утром говорило об этом, улыбкой Драко, пока Уизли не сводил с него взгляда. – Но я думаю, ты сам можешь сражаться, Гарри.

\- Я думаю то же самое! – рявкнул Уизли, а потом понял, что совершил ужасную вещь – согласился с Малфоем. – Ты же знаешь, что я пытаюсь уберечь тебя, так ведь, приятель?

«По крайней мере он знает, что дружба Гарри важнее, чем его собственное негодование» - подумал Драко. Эта особенность Уизли сделала его более терпимым, чем он мог подумать.

Гарри улыбнулся, пожал другу руку и направился к Драко.

\- Знаю, Рон. Но в этом случае Малфой объяснил свои намерения, и я одобряю их.

\- Объяснил? – неохотно отозвался Уизли.

Драко тихо рассмеялся, но не взглянул на рыжика, потому что, встретившись взглядом с Гарри, он больше не мог смотреть на кого-либо еще.

\- Неужели я так плох в таинственных планах?

\- Особенно в течение нашего шестого года, - ответил Гарри, и его взгляд метнулся в сторону. 

Драко подумал, Поттер искал его однофакультетников, но потом понял, что происходит. Гарри пытался найти свой подарок.

«Он действительно хочет их» - подумал Драко, снимая чары. «Возможно, он не хочет, чтобы кто-то еще знал об этом. Его друзья могут подумать, что он слишком меркантильный. Но ему нравится получать специальные рождественские подарки».

Конечно же Гарри догадался, хотя подарок и был обернут в яркую упаковку. Драко смог украсить ее, но не скрыть форму. Парень впервые покачал головой и шагнул.

\- Я не могу. Это… слишком дорого. Все хорошо, если ты хочешь дарить небольшие вещи, но я не могу взять что-то такое, - он рукой коснулся часов.

Драко улыбнулся.

\- Этот чехол стоит больше, чем она, - указал он на метлу. – Он сделан из натуральной драконьей кожи, а метла – нет, - их взгляды скрестились. Парень наклонился ближе и понизил голос, пытаясь игнорировать Уизли и любопытную гриффиндорскую команду. – Позволь мне тратить на тебя деньги, Гарри. Пожалуйста.

Подарок – это послание, чтобы Гарри был счастлив, а деньги не важны. Не важно и то преимущество, которое даст новая метла в квиддиче, хотя Драко собирался играть так же яростно, как сражался бы за возможность ухаживать за Гарри.

Поттер колебался. Затем он кивнул и трясущимися руками разорвал бумагу.

Эта была Нимбус 2100, последняя модель, выпущенная всего несколько месяцев назад. Драко видел, как профессиональным жестом Гарри огладил метлу и изучил ее изгиб. Да, именно такую метлу Гарри купил бы себе, если бы мог себе позволить.

Драко остановился и подумал. Гарри мог себе позволить ее, парень был уверен в этом. У него было наследство от Поттеров, и блэковское состояние тоже перешло ему, как Малфой узнал из разглагольствований тети Беллы. Так почему он не купил себе лучшую метлу?

Все внимание парня было сосредоточено на метле, и только позже он взглянул на Драко, щеки его покраснели.

«Он все еще не думает тратить деньги на себя. Дело не в том, что он этого не хочет, и он понимает, что заслуживает что-то приятное. Но он ставит свои потребности в конец списка, и кто-то должен делать это вместо него» - подумал Драко.

«Я хочу быть тем человеком».

Гарри поднял взгляд и выставил свою метлу, как щит. Драко ясно понял его желание. Он улыбнулся и отступил.

\- Надеюсь, метла тебе понравится, Гарри, - сказал он и, поклонившись, отступил. Малфой слышал, как гриффиндорская команда требовала опробовать метлу и вслух рассуждала, почему слизеринец пожертвовал своим преимуществом, отдав лучшую метлу лучшему ловцу.

Драко обернулся. Гарри нес свое сокровище так, чтобы никому не позволить опробовать новую метлу.

Нимбус 2100 поднялась в воздух быстрее и более плавно, чем обычная школьная метла, на которой раньше летал Поттер. Гарри метался по небу, откинув голову назад, крепко сжав руки на метле, а из его горла вырвался восхищенный крик.

Драко еще раз улыбнулся и ушел.

*

\- Это не может быть тем самым, - голос Гарри дрожал.

На этот раз его подарок был доставлен совой во время завтрака, после того, как Драко ушел. Он хотел дать парню время привыкнуть к содержимому пакета и решить, каков будет его ответ.

Но он не собирался вызвать такую реакцию, которую услышал. Малфой прислонился к стене и прислушался.

\- Конечно, не то же самое, - голос Грейнджер был таким мягким, каким Драко никогда его не слышал. Он впервые мог понять, почему Гарри захотел с ней дружить. – Оригинальное было потеряно, когда Волдеморт напал на твоих родителей. Но… - мягкий звук, который Драко услышал, напрягшись, говорил о том, что подарок теперь в руках девушки. – Ах! – тихо вздохнула Грейнджер. Драко предпочел бы услышать такую реакцию от самого Гарри.

\- Что?

Драко не смог удержаться и выглянул из-за угла, просто чтобы убедиться в правильности своих представлений. И да, Гарри совсем не прыгал от радости, его руки были сжаты, а взгляд направлен на подарок.

Тонкое, золотое обручальное кольцо с выгравированной буквой П на единственном камне – гранате. Это кольцо, судя по источникам, которые изучил и которых опросил Драко, Джеймс Поттер подарил Лили Эванс, когда просил ее выйти за него замуж.

Оригинал исчез. Но в мире были еще талантливые ювелиры, способные работать по одному только подробному описанию.

\- Это копия, - тихо сказала Грейнджер. Она пальцами касалась граната, словно не желая отпускать. – Он хотел подарить кольцо, похожее на традиционное обручальное кольцо твоего отца. Возможно, с таким кольцом не одно поколение Поттеров вступали в брак.

\- Но почему? – Гарри уставился на букву П, снова и снова поворачивая кольцо дрожащими руками, словно не знал, хочет ли он выбросить его или же оставить себе.

\- Потому что не мог подарить оригинальное. Я хотел подарить что-то, что напоминало бы тебе о родителях, - ответил Драко, входя в комнату.

Грейнджер немного напряглась и потянулась за палочкой. Но Гарри повернулся к нему с тем же доверием, как когда позволял ему держать в своих руках часы. 

\- Но это будет означать… - начал гриффиндорец и остановился.

Драко кивнул, его взгляд не отрывался от лица парня. «Он прекрасен».

\- Продолжай, Гарри, - прошептал он.

\- Это значит, что ты хочешь подарить мне реликвию моего чистокровного отца, - Гарри провел пальцами по кольцу, словно это новая форма снитча. – Как же моя мама?

Между ними повис вопрос, который, как думал Драко, никто из них не задаст. Но похоже Гарри нужно было спросить об этом именно сейчас. Печаль в его глазах, казалось, была старше самого Хогвартса. Люди говорили ему, что его мать была грязнокровкой.

Драко начал желать, чтобы тот репортер покопал глубже, чем разговор с семьей Гарри или скорее с аврорами, охранявшими ее. В таком случае он знал бы, как излечить эти глубокие раны.

Но он не знал этого, поэтому тихо произнес:

\- Это копия кольца, которое он подарил ей. Не то, которое она вручила. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я уважаю ее за тебя, - он знал, что имел в виду, но все эти недели подготовок подарков не дали ему правильных слов. Он надеялся, что эти слова оказались теми самыми.

Он глядел в ошеломленное лицо Гарри. Тот издал подавленный звук и шагнул навстречу, но остановился. Он протянул руку, колеблясь, будто не знал, ответит ли Драко.

Драко беспокойно шагнул вперед и схватил парня, сжав запястье. Он слышал, как Грейнджер пробормотала какое-то оправдание и скрылась. Хорошо. Драко не был против нее, но они должны быть наедине.

\- Почему? – прошептал Гарри. – Я имею в виду, из всех подарков, которые ты мог предложить мне, которые могли относиться к Поттерам и моим родителям, почему именно это? – его свободная рука сжала кольцо, что удовлетворенно заметил Драко. Он сомневался, что у парня есть мысли отказаться от дара.

\- Потому что у тебя уже есть фотографии родителей, а я хотел, чтобы мой подарок был оригинальным, - просто ответил Драко, пристально глядя на Поттера. – А что касается второй причины, думаю, ты знаешь.

Гарри покраснел, его дыхание сбилось от волнения. В этот момент Драко смутился. Это может подождать.

Вместо этого он наклонился вперед и поцеловал Гарри в щеку. Он задержался, чтобы целомудренно губами изучить ощущение кожи. Гарри мог бы все еще болтать, если бы Драко не прижал его к себе слишком сильно.

Драко отошел и снова поклонился, не отрывая взгляда от лица Гарри.

\- Я надеюсь, что тебе понравятся и оставшиеся два подарка.

\- Только два?

Драко улыбнулся.

\- Да, еще два. Еще две части процесса рождественского ухаживания. После этого, если все будет хорошо и если ты примешь мой последний подарок, тогда ты можешь разрешить мне дарить тебе столько, сколько захочешь.

Румянец Гарри усилился, дыхание ускорилось. Он быстро сжал руку Драко, что напомнило ему захват снитча.

\- Я с нетерпением жду этого, - пробормотал Гарри и вышел за дверь, оставив окрыленного Драко, верившего, что сейчас он мог взлететь без метлы.

*

Драко медленно и глубоко вздохнул. Он должен вручить этот подарок Гарри лично, он, как и метла, был слишком тяжел для совы. 

Ему хотелось бы заранее знать, как это сработает.

Он покачал головой и пошел вперед. Он послал сову с просьбой встретиться около Запретного леса, и Гарри без вопросов согласился. Драко очень ценил это доверие, но… он взглянул на квадратный, громоздкий пакет в руках… он мог все разрушить этим подарком.

«Достаточно. Ты принял решение, и сейчас уже поздно сожалеть об этом».

Да, все так. Драко поднял голову и преодолел последние десять метров до дерева, под которым его ждал Гарри.

\- Что у тебя для меня на этот раз? – слегка улыбнулся парень и осторожно посмотрел на Драко, не веря происходящему.

\- Что-то, что тебе понравится, или что ты возненавидишь, - откровенно сказал Драко, опустив пакет и улыбаясь Гарри. – Я еще не решил.

\- Полагаю, это зависит от меня, не так ли? – спросил Поттер и потянулся к бумаге, которая прятала подарок.

Драко кивнул, хотя сейчас Гарри не обращал на него внимания, и отступил. Когда упаковка упала, из-за спины парня Драко увидел часть рамы. Парень немного повернул портрет и уставился на него.

\- Профессор Снейп? – наконец спросил Гарри. голос его был странно подавленным. Драко отступил еще на шаг дальше, встряхнулся и остановился. Да, возможно, он пожалеет об этом решении. Это было более, чем вероятно. Но он не убежал.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Поттер? – с картины раздался раздражительный голос профессора Снейпа. – Мало того, что я должен был терпеть тебя, когда был жив, то теперь после смерти мой покой снова нарушен.

\- Я… Драко подарил мне Ваш портрет, - несмотря на то, что Малфой наблюдал за лицом парня, он закрыл глаза и насладился сладостью своего имени из уст Поттера. – Я понятия не имел, что существует больше одного вашего портрета. Если Вы не хотите, чтобы я вешал его у себя дома, то я не стану.

Драко удивленно моргнул. Такой честности он не ожидал от парня. 

\- Вы можете поступать с портретом, как хотите, - тоном, которым возвращал отвратительные зелья гриффиндорцев, отозвался профессор. – Я не собираюсь часто посещать его, кроме тех случаев, когда мне нужен отдых от Альбуса. Вы не будете давать ему доступ к портрету.

\- Не буду.

Драко с облегчением улыбнулся. Он думал о том, чтобы заказать портрет Дамблдора для Гарри, но потом решил, что Гарри, возможно, не захочет вспоминать бывшего директора. Сталь в его голосе ясно говорила, что он не будет этого делать, но похоже не по тем причинам, о которых думал Драко. Малфой задумался, что это значит и как скоро он об этом узнает. Ему хотелось знать все о Гарри с той же жаждой, с которой когда-то летал.

\- Тогда можешь повесить меня в своем доме, - ответил Снейп и через мгновение ушел с портрета. Видимо он нашел компанию Дамблдора более уютной, чем взгляд Гарри.

Поттер положил потрет на траву и долго пытался отдышаться. Затем он посмотрел на Драко и покачал головой.

\- Как ты узнал? – прошептал он.

\- Знал что? – Драко сделал несколько шагов навстречу. – Я обещал каждым своим подарком что-либо говорить тебе.

\- Что ты хотел сказать этим подарком? – прошептал Гарри.

\- Я хотел удивить тебя, - тихо ответил Драко, изучая лицо парня. – И я хотел рискнуть… я слышал, как ты говорил своим друзьям о том, что у тебя не было возможности поговорить с профессором так, как ты этого хотел. У меня был шанс сказать ему, что он герой. Я подумал, что это сработает, чтобы и ты мог сказать ему.

Гарри ослепительно улыбнулся. Это было чудо, что похоже никто со школы не хотел соперничать с Драко. Конечно, видимо они никогда не видели, как Гарри улыбается.

\- Это именно то, о чем я подумал, - и Поттер наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать, опустив руки на плечи Драко, который чувствовал уверенность в своем последнем даре больше, чем когда-либо.

*

На этот раз встреча была в самом Запретном лесу в хорошо защищенном месте. Он сам создал его, и он знал, что чар достаточно, чтобы удержать даже любопытных кентавров. Драко знал, что внутри есть мягкий диван, камин из камней, чтобы поддерживать огонь. Он даже не сомневался, что найдет там Гарри.

То, что произойдет внутри, заставляло его нервничать.

Но нервозность не имела ничего общего со страхом. Драко прошел через дверное отверстие палатки и посмотрел на того, кого в будущем хотел держать обеими руками.

Гарри с улыбкой поднял глаза. Он сидел на диване, на коленях расположилась книга по Трансфигурации из школьной библиотеки, но он убрал ее в сторону и встал, чтобы объятиями встретить Драко.

Драко мягко поцеловал его в губы, тверже в щеку и снова легко в губы. Он подумал, может ли Гарри услышать, как бьется его сердце. Причиной таких мыслей стал вопросительный взгляд отстранившегося парня.

\- Ты здесь, и я здесь, но я не вижу подарка, - Гарри оглянулся, словно мог пропустить его. Небольшая палатка была роскошной, с теплым огнем, яркими подушками на диване и навесами на кровати, но мест для подарка было не так много.

Драко глубоко вздохнул. Он отступил и потянул галстук, развязывая его. Гарри моргнул и сосредоточился на нем, вздрогнув, когда Драко начал расстегивать рубашку.

\- Это последний подарок, - произнес он, останавливаясь и позволяя рубашке скользнуть по спине, открывая шрамы на груди от проклятия, которое Гарри применил два года назад, и отсутствие темной метки на левой руке. – Если ты хочешь меня, то я твой.

Гарри приглушенно воскликнул. Он сократил расстояние между ними и толкнул Драко к кровати. Его руки были такими нетерпеливыми, а глаза ярко горели, что было почти больно смотреть в них. Это даже могло навредить кому-то, но Драко был готов к этому.

\- Да. Я хотел, черт… хотел, когда ты подарил чехол для часов, но не знал, куда это ведет и как быстро. Но я хочу. Я хочу знать, что будет дальше, - он замолчал и усмехнулся. – Могу я полагать, что это место, где ты спал, чтобы побыть в одиночестве?

\- Не могу поверить твоей восхитительной гриффиндорской наивности, - торжественно протянул Драко и поцеловал его. – Никогда в одиночестве.

Гарри толкнул его на кровать и сел сверху. Он пытался снять очки, рубашку и галстук сразу. Очки запутались в рубашке и слетели. Драко тихо рассмеялся, затем приподнялся и попытался помочь.

Когда с рубашкой было покончено, Гарри голым торсом лег на Драко и поцеловал. Парень широко раздвинул ноги, чтобы быть максимально близко: бедрами, торсом и губами.

А потом членом к члену.

Драко ахнул, и Гарри задохнулся. Гарри сел и с тем же блеском вызова в глазах начал двигаться.

\- Ты так много мне дал, - слышал шепот Драко где-то за пределами своего собственного удовольствия и удивлялся тому, что Гарри все еще может говорить. – Так много, что я не знаю, что сказать…

\- Этого достаточно, - прошептал Драко, когда Гарри застыл на нем, переживая ряд мелких импульсов, а затем покачиваясь и все еще приятно касаясь Драко, наблюдающим за ним. – Вот так…

Тогда он сдался и кончил, не снимая брюк, слишком взволнованный и восторженный.

Когда сознание вернулось к нему, Гарри так и остался лежать на нем и целовать, сцепив руки с Драко и не желая отпускать его.

\- Думаю, я повешу потрет в гостиной, а метлу поставлю в шкаф, - сонно пробормотал Гарри ему на ухо. – Чехол, конечно же, на часах. Кольцо на пальце, - он улыбнулся. – Патоки уже нет, - он снова сжал руки. – А ты в моей постели. Что ты на это скажешь?

\- Я думаю, это лучшее, что ты мог придумать, - отозвался Драко и, повернув голову, поцеловал свой подарок.


End file.
